1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to door constructions and in particular to door constructions for use in electrical appliances such as dishwashers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different door constructions have been provided for use in closing the front of an open cabinet. Illustratively, in Melvin A. Jung U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,726, a desk is provided with interchangeable panels which are effectively hung by means of upper brackets from an upper hanger and securing screws extending through a lower support of the desk into a lower flange of the panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,461 of Walter C. Barnard et al, owned by the assignee hereof, a dishwasher door construction is shown having a panel arrangement permitting the selective disposition of different decorative panels.
In Raymond C. Sandin U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,065, a cabinet door is disclosed utilizing trim strips to frame and retain a rectangular panel against an outer wall of the door. The trim strips are removably secured to the door so as to permit substitution of different panels.
In Jay F. Kates U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,927, a panel for use in elevator cabs is disclosed permitting substitution of different decorative panels by a pivoting of a mounting board.
In Charles A. Wilcox et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,186, a trim mounting strip is provided wherein a replaceable front panel is retained.
In Orson V. Saunders et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,190, a door construction is disclosed wherein replacement of the front panel may be effected by removal of a top horizontal trim member.
In Charles E. Sulcek U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,399, owned by the assignee hereof, an interchangeable front panel means for a refuse compactor drawer is disclosed.
Thus, the prior art shows a number of different structural arrangements for use in providing interchangeability of door panels in door constructions for use in appliances and the like.